


You've Got A Friend In Me

by betsy_k



Series: Betsy's One Shots That Sometimes Turn Into Full Stories By Popular Demand [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, F/M, Fluff, He doesn't deserve any of this, Penguins, Poor Aaron Burr, Short One Shot, They Are Kids, excuse mean ham, he is 5, i lovE KIDS, im sorry, theo to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsy_k/pseuds/betsy_k
Summary: Theo saves Burr,,,,,from the Playground Squad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi here's another one shot-because that is the only thing it seems I am actually capable of doing-that I wrote at 3am so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Happy late Valentine's Day,,even if you only spent it w a friend!!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also-oops, there are two copies--read this one!

Aaron didn’t really like talking to people. Other people were scary and didn’t understand that loud noise and lots of touch was scary to him. He just wanted to sit in the corner of the noisy day care and read his new book about penguins.

  
Unfortunately, this was not the case.

  
“AARON! AARON! BURR! BURR! ARE YOU LIIIISTENING?” A small, wild boy yelled in his ear.

  
This boy was Alex Hamilton; part of the ‘Playground Squad’, as they called themselves. The Playground Squad was one of the noisiest, grossest groups of people Aaron knew. And he didn’t really know a lot of people. Alex had wild, un-brushed black hair and big brown eyes. They could be very deceiving to adults who thought he was being good whenever he was actually being naughty.

  
Aaron pulled his nose from his very interesting picture book and glared at Alex.

  
“Awex, I’m twying to read ‘dis book, so can you pwease weave me alone. Pwease.”

Aaron was aware that he sounded like a baby. 5 year olds weren’t supposed to sound so little, but he couldn’t help mispronouncing some words, sadly. He couldn’t wait to be a big kid so he could entertain people with interesting facts.

“Ooh! Aaron’s reading a baby book! Whassit about? _Babies_?”  
This got a laugh from Alex’s ‘Squad’, Hercules, Laf, and Jacky, but it hurt Aaron’s feelings. He was about to tell Alex so when a loud voice came from behind the 4 boys crowded around his corner by the bookshelves.

“HEY! He’s just twying to read his book, and I’m sure whatever’s in it is more smart that you meanies!”

Alex, Hercules, Laf, and Jacky all gasped and turned around to look at the person that was standing up for Aaron.

A girl that looked to be about his age was standing there with her hands on her hips and a pouting frown on her face. She had two blonde-brown puffs of hair on her head and large hazel eyes. His strange hero was wearing a bright blue shirt under overalls and pink light-up sneakers.

“Go away! Weave us alone! Bye!” She said loudly, and the Playground Squad disappeared around the corner looking frightened.

The girl lost her pout and walked over to Aaron.  
“Hi!” She said, smiling brightly. “Are you okay? Dey were being vewy mean to you! I’m Theodosia, but pwease call me Theo.”  
Aaron shook her hand cautiously but smiled back.  
“Um, thank you Theo. I’m Aawon!”

She sat down next to him, her light-up sneakers lighting up as she plopped down next to him.  
“Can you show me what you’re weading? Ooh, is it penguins? I wove penguins!”  
Aaron noticed that she also had trouble pronouncing words and immediately showed her the page he was on, starting to explain to her about how penguins ate.

 

When his mama came to pick him up at 2:15 on the dot, he was grinning brightly and hugging Theo goodbye.  
“Who was that, Aaron?” His mama asked as they headed towards the parking lot.  
“ _Dat_ was my new best fwiend!” He told her happily.

 

And that’s the story they told on their wedding day, much to Alex, John, Herc and Laf’s embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatcha think!!! Comments give me life <3 <3 <3


End file.
